Promesse
by Sakura Nijika
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient amis quand ils étaient petits, mais une promesse brisée à tout changé à leur amitié. Harry veut savoir pourquoi cette si belle amitié c'est brisé si vite et il ne laissera pas Draco se défiler… (première fiction)
1. Chapter 1

Promesse

Première fiction.

Auteur : Sakura Nijika

Couple : HPDM

Rating : Je sais pas trop où ça nous mènera à vrai dire donc je mets M pour l'instant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.R

/ !\ Relation homosexuel ! Homophobes : bye bye ! Si tu es de ma famille clique tout de suite sur la petite croix rouge en haut tout de suite / !\

J'avoue que cette première histoire ne m'est pas venu d'un seul coup et que j'ai été un peu (ENORMEMENT) inspiré d'un manga que j'ai (re)lu j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas malgré tout. Bonne Lecture

_**Résumé : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était amis quand ils étaient petits, mais une promesse brisée à tout changé à leur amitié. Harry veut savoir pourquoi cette si belle amitié c'est brisé si vite et il ne laissera pas Draco se défiler… (Première fiction).**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

POV Draco :

_« Promet-moi, promet-moi que j'aurais toujours une place spéciale dans ton cœur !_

_-Heu… Promis ! »_

-DRACO DEBOUT IL EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER !

Je vais tuer Pansy ! Elle a beau être ma meilleure amie elle est parfois exaspérante. Résigné je me lève et m'étire en baillant avec classe évidemment, je suis un Malefoy tout de même.

Après m'être traîné dignement mais péniblement hors de mon lit je file à la douche rapidement et sort du dortoir rejoindre Pansy et les autres qui m'attendent à la porte de la salle commune.

-Eh bah Draco, on a eu du mal à sortir de son lit ? Se moque Blaise.

-La ferme Zabini ! Lui réponds-je d'un air blasé.

-Allez ! On arrête de se chamailler et on va manger, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi !

Pansy et sa bonne humeur le matin. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Trop de bonne humeur si tôt c'est écœurant !

On arrive enfin dans la grande salle. Nous nous installons à la table des Serpentards et commençons notre petit déjeuner. Pansy est déjà en train de nous bassiner avec ces commérages. Mais comment peut-elle être aussi joyeuse le matin ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les gens comme ça ! Eh oui je ne suis pas du matin. Il me faut ma dose de caféine moi sinon c'est même pas la peine de me parler.

Pansy va finir par me donner la migraine si elle n'arrête pas de parler avec sa voix suraiguë et débordante de gaieté. C'est insupportable, tellement que je me prends la tête entre les mains les coudes sur la table. Blaise me tend une tasse remplie de café sans sucre avec un nuage de crème ! Ah Blaise si tu savais comme je t'aime ! J'en bois une gorgée et Merlin qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien ! Instantanément je me sens mieux. Les commérages incessants de Pansy ne me font plus rien et le brouhaha constant de la grande salle ne me donne plus envie de me lancer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je lance à Blaise un regard de remerciement et lui me répond d'un sourire amicale et amusé. Je pose ma tasse et essaye de suivre la conversation de mes amis. Elle ne m'intéresse guère, ils parlent de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Très peu pour moi, de toute façon je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. Je fais donc semblant de m'intéresser à la conversation mais pars rapidement dans mes pensées.

Les dernières phrases du rêve de ce matin me reviennent à l'esprit :

_« Promet-moi, promet-moi que j'aurais toujours une place spéciale dans ton cœur !_

_-Heu… Promis ! »_

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, je me souviens avoir posé cette question à un ami quand j'étais petit…enfin un ami. Mais il n'a pas tenue sa parole ! Il m'a mentit ! En y repensant un sentiment de haine m'envahit légèrement.

Il m'avait trahi ! Potter ! Et oui, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter était amis à une époque. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je ne peux plus voir Potter. Et dire que j'étais amoureux de lui. Pff, rien que d'y repenser ça m'énerve à un point…

De toute façon, mieux valait oublier. Potter avait brisé cette promesse le lendemain même. Et puis c'est du passé maintenant, beaucoup de choses ont changées mais pas mes sentiments pour lui malheureusement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Rouges et Ors et aperçoit Potter. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il leva la tête et me regarda en retour. Je lui fis un sourire méprisant et retourna à la conversation de mes amis.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

POV Harry :

-C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner Ry' Grouille toi j'ai faim ! me dit Ron d'une voix enjoué.

-Ouai, ouai c'est bon je me lève. Dis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Je me lève, prend une douche rapide et m'habille rapidement. Je dévale les escaliers pour arriver à la salle commune ou mes amis m'attendent, je leur fait un sourire et leur dit qu'on peut y aller. Dans la grande salle on entend un brouhaha joyeux et l'odeur alléchante du petit déjeuner parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Ron se précipite à table et nous le rejoignons tous. Enfin installé je me mets à la recherche de tout ce qui peut être susceptible de me plaire et il y a du choix. Je me verse donc un jus de citrouille, me prépare des tartines, prends un bol de café et commence à manger.

-Eh dire qu'on commence une si belle journée par potion ! Se lamente Ron

-Ron ce n'est pas la mort ce n'est que deux heure de potion. Dit Mione

-Ouai super et je saute de joie à l'idée de passer deux heures en la merveilleuse compagnie des serpys et de Rogue. Ironise Ron.

Nous rigolons au ton si dramatique de Ron et Hermione elle ne fait que lever les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il est dommage de commencer par potion mais bon, il faut bien s'y faire. Nous en profitons donc pour décompresser et rigoler un peu avant le début des cours. Hermione est déjà plongé dans son livre de potion. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, je suis sûr qu'elle essaye de prendre de l'avance sur le cours. Mione tout craché. J'allais beurrer une énième tartine quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je lève les yeux et aperçoit Malfoy en train de me regarder. Il me fait un sourire méprisant et retourne à la conversation de ses amis.

Je me surprends à repenser à quand nous étions jeune et que nous nous jetions toujours des coups d'œil. Qu'ils soient malicieux, amusés ou autre. Je me demande pourquoi Malfoy m'en avait voulu autant quand nous étions petits. A cette époque nous étions amis, nous nous amusions bien et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, nous somme passé d'ami à… et bien ennemis. J'avais souvent essayé de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour un tel revirement de situation, pourquoi du jour au lendemain j'avais eu droit à un regard emplit de haine, pourquoi il m'en avait tant voulu sans raison apparente ? Mais à la fin ça finissait toujours en insultes et en bagarres. J'ai donc abandonné et je me suis maintenant habitué à ce que Malfoy soit mon ennemi. J'ai appris à le détester. Il faut dire qu'il est devenu assez méprisable maintenant, mais bon. Je sors de mes pensées et revient à la discussion de mes amis. Autant rigoler un peu, deux heure de potion avec les Serpentards et Rogue, ça n'allais pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est un petit chapitre mais c'est le début et j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! C'est ma toute première fiction et j'espère ne pas trop mal me débrouiller. Je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes. C'est pas trop mon fort. Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis positif ou négatif tant qu'il est constructifs ! (Oh tant de rime c'est beau).

La méchanceté gratuite très peu pour moi.

Allez bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sakura Nijika

Couple : HPDM

Rating : Je sais pas trop où ça nous mènera à vrai dire donc je mets M pour l'instant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR

/ !\ Relation homosexuel ! Homophobes : bye bye ! Si tu es de ma famille clique tout de suite sur la petite croix rouge en haut tout de suite / !\

J'avoue que cette première histoire ne m'est pas venu d'un seul coup et que j'ai été un peu (ENORMEMENT) inspiré d'un manga que j'ai (re)lu j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas malgré tout. Bonne Lecture !

_**Résumé : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était amis quand ils étaient petits, mais une promesse brisé à tout changé à leur amitié. Harry veut savoir pourquoi cette si belle amitié c'est brisé si vite et il ne laissera pas Draco se défiler…**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV Draco :

Je hais Potter, je le déteste si fort ! Il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Nan mais sérieusement il en fait exprès ! Il aime me voir souffrir ça l'amuse hein ! Bon je dois avouer que même s'il me mène la vie dur je ne suis pas en reste mais la ! LA ! Il abuse. A cause de ce… de cet abrutit fini on va devoir passer du temps ensemble. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de devoir le supporter en cours. NON il va maintenant falloir le supporter quelques heures de plus.

Il faut que je me calme. Respire Draco respire doucement… Voilà ça va mieux.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Et bien Harry-je-fait-chier-tout-le-monde-surtout-Malfoy-c ar-j'aime-ça-Potter est maintenant à côté de moi en cours de Potion. Encore s'il n'y avait que ça, ce serais supportable mais comme par hasard il faut faire un parchemin sur une potion à réaliser en binôme. Et bien sûr binôme avec Severus ne veut pas dire la personne de votre choix NON ! Ça veut dire votre voisin. Et mon voisin de table n'est autre que ? BINGO Potter ! Tout pour me pourrir la vie celui-là. Et bien sûr j'ai protesté mais Severus est resté sourd à mes plaintes. Il a beau être mon parrain il y a des fois où j'aimerais l'étrangler de mes propres mains.

La fin du cours sonne et tout le monde quitte rapidement la classe. Je range mes affaires rageusement et sort à mon tour. J'intercepte Potter dans le couloir. Il discute tranquillement avec ses amis la Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Potter ! Ce soir à la bibliothèque après le diner compris ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et tourne les talons pour rejoindre mes amis pour mon prochain cours. A peine arrivé que mes amis me plaignent déjà sur le devoir que Potter et moi devons faire ensemble. Je leur dit que ce n'est pas si grave, j'arriverais à le supporter et nous rentrons enfin en cours. Nous nous installons, Blaise à côté de moi. Le cours est inintéressant et je m'autorise à partir dans mes pensées.

_« Draco, Draco tu viens ? me demande Harry surexcité _

_-On va où ? Demandais-je surpris_

_-Chez moi dans ma piscine, il fait super chaud et ça nous ferait du bien non ?_

_-Ouai c'est une bonne idée je préviens mes parents et j'arrive._

_-Je t'attends la, fais vite hein !_

_-T'inquiète. Lui dis-je en souriant_

_Je pars donc demander à mes parents si je peux aller chez Harry. Ils me regardent amusés et me donnent leur autorisation. Je monte les escaliers rapidement pour aller chercher mon maillot et une fois trouvé je redescends tout aussi rapidement._

_Harry m'attendait au portail. Quand il me voit il me sourit heureux et une fois près de lui il me fait un bisou sur la joue et nous partons chez lui »_

-He pars pas trop loin dans tes pensées Dray ! Me chuchote Blaise en rigolant.

-Ouai désolé.

Je lui fais un sourire mi- désolé mi- amusé et repars dans mes pensées tout en écoutant le cours à moitié.

Je me souviens très bien de Potter et moi quand nous étions enfant. On était tellement proches. Je ne me rappelle même plus à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de lui. On passait tellement de temps ensemble. Nous étions inséparables. Mais un jour alors que j'étais partis voir des cousins avec mes parents, Harry avait rencontré les Weasley et le lendemain quand j'étais de retour, c'était comme si il m'avait oublié. Il m'avait raconté comment ils s'étaient rencontrées et nous avions passé une après-midi tous ensemble. Et c'était comme si j'étais invisible pour lui. Il ne souriait qu'à eux et était tout le temps collé à la Weaslette. Il lui faisait des câlins, des bisous. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, je m'étais sentit rejeté. Il m'avait pourtant promis, promis qu'il n'y aurait que moi.

Et du jour au lendemain il m'avait remplacé. C'était à moi qu'il faisait des câlins et des bisous avant, et à cet instant je n'existais plus pour lui.

J'avais supporté ça 1 semaine et au fur et à mesure c'était comme si je n'existais plus du tout pour lui. Il n'y avait plus que Ron, Ginnyet le reste de la famille Weasley. Je n'étais plus rien aux yeux de Potter, il m'avait remplacé.

Je l'avais tellement détesté de m'oublier comme ça. Je me sentais trahit… Tellement trahit. J'étais dégouté. Alors j'avais décidé que je détesterais Potter. Je lui avais donné mon cœur et lui l'avait détruit. Comment aurais-je pu lui pardonner ? Je lui avais confié mes sentiments et lui les balayaient d'un simple geste de la main.

Une larme de rage coule sur ma joue sans que je m'en aperçoive et Blaise me prends dans ses bras en essuyant cette larme et me dit que le cours est fini.

Je le remercie lui fait un petit sourire triste et nous sortons de cours. Nous avons 1 heure de temps libre alors nous décidons de rester seulement tous les 2. Nous informons les autres et partons près du lac. Blaise, mon meilleur ami. La seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment. Qui sait qui je suis derrière ce masque d'indifférence, de mépris et de froideur pour les autres. Il sait tout de moi. Même la période où j'étais amis avec Potter et que j'étais amoureux de ce dernier.

Nous étions assis à regarder le lac et Blaise me prend dans ses bras où je me réfugie pour pleurer en silence. C'est ça que j'aime chez lui. Il ne juge pas et me comprends d'un regard. Pas besoin de mots avec lui. J'ai de la chance d'être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi formidable. Il me serre un peu plus fort et me murmure des phrases réconfortantes. Je me sens apaisé. Lui seul sait que je suis toujours amoureux de Potter et que j'en souffre tellement. Heureusement que Blaise est la… J'aime Potter autant que je le hais ! Seul Blaise le comprend… Me comprend. Parfois je me dit que si je n'étais pas amoureux de Potter, je pourrais facilement être amoureux de Blaise… Mais la vie n'est pas toujours comme on aimerait qu'elle soit. Je me blottis donc encore plus dans ses bras et me laisse aller.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

POV Harry :

Merde ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment mis Malfoy en colère contre moi. Mais c'est pas ma faute après tout. Rogue m'a changé de place et je me suis retrouvé à côté de Malfoy mais j'avais pas prévue qu'un travail avec notre voisin de classe était prévu. J'avais même pas prévue d'être à côté de Malfoy non plus d'ailleurs. Monsieur c'est évidemment plains auprès de Rogue et j'étais d'accord avec lui mais ce rat des cachots n'a rien voulu entendre. Je soupire et sors de cours avec mes amis. Nous marchons tranquillement vers notre prochain cours. Ron me plaint de devoir faire ce travail avec Malfoy et je lui souris en lui disant que j'arriverais à le supporter quelques heures de plus et que s'il me cherchait ce n'étais pas avec sa taille de nain qu'il arrivera à m'impressionner. Nous pouffons à cette image quand Malfoy arrive devant comme une tornade. Il nous regarde de ses yeux froid et assez énervé et me dit d'une voix glaciale et neutre :

-Potter ! Ce soir à la bibliothèque après le diner compris ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il repart sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Je souffle et dit à mes amis que plus vite Malfoy et moi auront fini ce devoir moins nous devrons nous voir. Ils acquiescèrent et nous repartons en route vers notre prochain cours.

Une fois rentré en cours et installé j'écoute le cours d'une oreille distraite. Je repense à Malfoy et moi enfant. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, c'est la deuxième fois dans la journée que j'y repense. Mais je dois avouer que son changement de comportement m'a toujours intrigué. On était tellement proche. J'avoue que je m'amusais bien avec lui. Il était plein de vie et avait toujours envie de s'amuser et partir à l'aventure comme moi. On s'entendait tellement bien. Il était déjà plus petit que moi, il l'a toujours été en fait. Et j'aimais bien le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il faut dire que depuis toujours Malfoy a cet aspect de personne qu'on a envie de prendre dans nos bras et de protéger. Aujourd'hui encore. Même s'il est devenu méprisant et énervant à souhait, j'ai toujours envie de le protéger.

Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas en me battant avec lui que je vais y arriver mais il est tellement horripilant que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure dès que je le vois. Comment une personne si petite à l'air si fragile, qui ressemble à un ange peut être aussi détestable. Enfin quand je dis fragile. Il a de la force quand même hein. Il n'est pas squelettique non plus. Le quidditch l'a bien formé. Il a des muscles fins mais ils sont là et quand il frappe je peux vous dire qu'on les sens bien. Mais je dois avouer que Malfoy est plutôt bien formé. Et oui, c'est peut être mon ennemi mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant. Je sais reconnaître un beau spécimen et Malfoy en est un.

Vous devez vous dire : _Mais il est fou il parle de Malfoy son ennemi juré ! Et un HOMME !_

Je ne suis pas gay, je suis BI et oui le sauveur du monde sorcier est bi et fier de l'être. Et je dois avouer que Malfoy ne me laisse pas indifférent. Si on était toujours ami je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas craché dessus. Ses cheveux blonds, si blond qu'on dirait un ange, ses yeux gris magnifique, ses lèvres rose légèrement ourlées, ses muscles fin, son ventre plat, ses petites fesses à l'air ferme et bien rondes… Ola il faut que j'arrête c'est pas bon pour moi de penser aux fesses de Malfoy !

J'ai une idée ! Grace à ce devoir en commun, je vais essayer de me rapprocher de Malfoy, lui demander pourquoi il a changé si brusquement lorsque nous étions amis et qui sait, peut-être même redevenir ami avec lui. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça. Il faut avouer que depuis quelque temps, je repense souvent au passé et être l'ami de Malfoy, ça devrait avoir du bon…

Je glousse discrètement. J'avoue que ça m'amuserait que l'on se retrouve comme avant, quand on se confiait l'un à l'autre, savoir s'il est amoureux ou même en couple. Malfoy a toujours été discret de ce côté-là. Il faudrait que je lui demande si il ne sort pas avec Zabini, ils sont plutôt proches... Ça m'énerve d'ailleurs ! De quel droit ce Zabini ose être aussi proche de MON Draco ! Et oui Draco. Je l'appelais comme ça à l'époque et comme nous redeviendrons bientôt amis, autant se réhabitué.

Draco Malfoy prépare toi, Harry Potter reviens pour faire de toi son nouvel ami !

* * *

Et voilààààà le voila un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère que c'est pas trop d'ailleurs. Mais bon… Je dois avouer que je stresse encore un peu alors reviews ? Constructives, négatives, tant que ça me permet de m'améliorer et d'avancer ça me va ! Mais je ne suis pas contre les compliments non plus bien au contraire !

Bref bref bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et on se voit au prochain chapitre

Bisous. See you soooooooon !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sakura Nijika

Couple : HPDM

Rating : Je sais pas trop où ça nous mènera à vrai dire donc je mets M pour l'instant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR

/ !\ Relation homosexuel ! Homophobes : bye bye ! Si tu es de ma famille clique tout de suite sur la petite croix rouge en haut tout de suite / !\

J'avoue que cette première histoire ne m'est pas venu d'un seul coup et que j'ai été un peu (ENORMEMENT) inspiré d'un manga que j'ai (re)lu j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas malgré tout. Bonne Lecture !

_**Résumé : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était amis quand ils étaient petits, mais une promesse brisé à tout changé à leur amitié. Harry veut savoir pourquoi cette si belle amitié c'est brisé si vite et il ne laissera pas Draco se défiler**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

POV Draco :

Potter est à l'heure pour une fois, nous sommes arrivés pratiquement en même temps. Il me sourit et m'ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque, je le regarde suspicieusement.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy, je ne prépare aucun mauvais coup tu sais ! Je ne vais pas te faire trébucher ou quoi que ce soit. Me dit-il amusé.

Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil et me décide à rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Bon, Potter on va faire vite d'accord ? On va chercher les livres et on se met au travail directement compris ?

Ma voix était froide et ne signifiait aucune protestation. Il acquiesce et nous partions rapidement chercher les livres et une fois fait nous nous mettons au travail silencieusement.

-He Malfoy !

-Quoi Potter ! Lui réponds-je de mauvaise foi.

-Nan rien.

Je le regarde un moment hébété. Potter est-il devenu fou ? Je ne me pose pas plus de question et continue mes recherches.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche nous nous étirons silencieusement. Je baille discrètement et dit en me massant les paupières :

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fini, passe-moi tes fiches, je les mettrais en commun avec les miennes !

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide Malfoy ? me demande Potter.

-Non, ça va aller je peux le faire seul… merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide.

Il me regarde un moment surpris puis un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

-Malfoy… heu, comment dire ça… J'imagine que tu te rappelles de quand nous étions petits non ? Commence Potter embarrassé.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Je suis assez surpris, pourquoi me demande t'il ça tout à coup ?

-Eh bien… évidemment que je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-A vrai dire je me suis toujours posé une question… Pourquoi d'un seul coup tu es devenu si… si froid envers moi ?

Je le regarde abasourdit. Il me posait réellement cette question ? Vu son air sincère je ne pouvais pas avoir halluciné. Je ne rêve pas ! Comment ce… Comment ose-t-il me poser cette question !

-Tu devrais le savoir. Lui réponds-je d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Si je te le demande c'est bien que je n'en ai aucune idée Malfoy ! J'ai essayé de comprendre mais croit moi, rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Tu es trop… Laisse tomber Potter, va dormir et laisse-moi tranquille !

-NON ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux, je veux… C'est parce que tu étais jaloux de Ron ?

Hein quoi ? Mais il délire ma parole !

-J'étais quoi ? Je… Je n'y crois pas !

Je commence à partir. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant avec Potter ! Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver.

-Malf…

-Non Potter laisse-moi tranquille ! Dis-je en me retournant. Pourquoi tu veux le savoir hein ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien t'apporter ! Tu me déteste ! Tu veux te moquer de moi ? Tu veux que je te raconte tout pour ensuite rire de moi avec tes petits camarades c'est ça ! Et bien je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, tu ne m'auras pas Potter !

Je m'apprête définitivement à partir mais Potter me retient par le bras.

-Je… je veux juste savoir, je veux juste comprendre ! Et surtout… surtout…bégaye-t-il

-Surtout quoi Potter !

Je commence à vraiment m'impatienter, mais que veut-il à la fin.

-Je… J'aimerais que l'on redevienne ami toi et moi, comme avant ! Finit-il par m'avouer.

D'accord d'accord il veut redevenir ami avec moi… Attendez, QUOI ?

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

POV Harry :

Je suis à l'heure ! Et oui, je sais que Draco a horreur que l'on soit en retard, alors je me suis dépêché. J'avoue que ce n'est pas si mal d'arriver à l'heure de temps en temps. Je souris à Draco et lui ouvre la porte. Il me regarde suspicieusement, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'être… comment dire courtois ? Ou même gentil l'un envers l'autre.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy, je ne prépare aucun mauvais coup tu sais ! Je ne vais pas te faire trébucher ou quoi que ce soit.

Il me lance un dernier coup d'œil et se décide à rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Bon, Potter on va faire vite d'accord ? On va chercher les livres et on se met au travail directement compris ?

Sa voix est froide et ne permet aucune protestation, je me retiens de dire _: Oui chef, compris chef !_ Il le prendrait assez mal je pense. J'hoche donc la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. Nous prenons les livres dont nous avons besoins et commençons à travailler sans parler. Au bout de quelques instants d'hésitation je me lance.

-He Malfoy !

-Quoi Potter ! Me répond-il l'air agacé.

-Nan rien.

Je me suis dégonflé, oui je sais je suis un Griffondor courageux et fort mais la façon dont il m'a répondu m'a totalement coupé. Je me met donc plus sérieusement au travail. Je lui demanderais après.

ENFIN ! Après plusieurs heures de dure labeur nous avons FINIT ! Nous nous étirons et je regarde Malfoy du coin de l'œil. Il est vraiment trop mignon… il me tuerait si il entendait mes pensées, pour lui un Malfoy n'est PAS mignon. Un Malfoy est fier, fort, viril, beau mais surtout pas mignon. Je m'arrache à ma contemplation quand il commence à prendre la parole.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fini, passe-moi tes fiches, je les mettrais en commun avec les miennes !

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide Malfoy ? Lui demande-je.

-Non, ça va aller je peux le faire seul… merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide.

Je le regarde un moment surpris puis je lui souris, c'est le moment de lui demander ce que je voulais lui dire tout à l'heure.

-Malfoy… heu, comment dire ça… J'imagine que tu te rappelles de quand nous étions petits non ?

Je suis un peu embarrassé, je me demande comment il va bien pouvoir prendre cette question. Il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser sur mon corps. Après quelques secondes à me regarder comme si je venais d'une planète inconnue il me répond.

-Tu devrais le savoir. Dit-il.

Oula, il a dit ça d'une voix tellement froide. Mais je ne me démonte pas, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il change du jour au lendemain.

-Si je te le demande c'est bien que je n'en ai aucune idée Malfoy ! J'ai essayé de comprendre mais croit moi, rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Tu es trop… Laisse tomber Potter, va dormir et laisse-moi tranquille !

Il a l'air agacé, mais je veux savoir et foi de Potter je découvrirais bien ce qu'il s'est passé !

-NON ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux, je veux… C'est parce que tu étais jaloux de Ron ?

Là il a l'air VRAIMENT surpris, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer dans les secondes qui suivent.

-J'étais quoi ? Je… Je n'y crois pas !

Il commence à partir. Non, non, non ! Je dois le retenir.

-Malf…

-Non Potter laisse-moi tranquille ! Pourquoi tu veux le savoir hein ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien t'apporter ! Tu me déteste ! Tu veux te moquer de moi ? Tu veux que je te raconte tout pour ensuite rire de moi avec tes petits camarades c'est ça ! Et bien je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, tu ne m'auras pas Potter !

Non, il se trompe je veux juste comprendre. Il commence à partir, je ne veux pas qu'il parte non, Je… je.

-Je… je veux juste savoir, je veux juste comprendre ! Et surtout… surtout…

Oh mon dieu je bégaye ! Je dois avoir l'air vraiment pathétique.

-Surtout quoi Potter !

Je vois qu'il commence à s'impatienter, je me lance après tout, je ne risque rien, il pourrait juste me refouler et tout raconter à ses amis que se moqueront de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps… Allez, je suis un Griffondor ! Je peux le faire !

-Je… J'aimerais que l'on redevienne ami toi et moi, comme avant !

Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Je n'ose pas le regarder, j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction que je ferme fort les yeux comme si ça pouvait me protéger…

* * *

Je suis tellement désolée ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre mais je suis littéralement débordé ! Je vous promets quand même que je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire avant de l'avoir finie. J'essaierais de poster pendant les vacances mais je ne vous promets rien, je n' aurais peut-être pas internet…

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain. En attendant review ? Donnez-moi vos impressions et à bientôt !

Kissous.


End file.
